the closer
by analymasen
Summary: yo temia mi vida planeada nunca crei que un accidente cambiaria el rumbo de nuestras vidas, dos hombres y un futuro incierto fue el resultado de un encuentro inesperado - rate m por futuro lemon, denle una oportunidad y comenten que les parece. todos AH
1. Chapter 1

**hola se que no soy una gran escritora pero esta es un ahistoria la cual me gustaria que conocieran y dieran su punto de vista espero sus comentarios aunque sea para decirme que no les gusto y si les gusta tambien haganmelo saber para darme animos.**

**los personajes son de la saga crepusculo, solo la trama es mia. espero les guste.**

* * *

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana el curso comenzaba en menos de media hora no podía llegar tarde era lo único que me faltaba para poder graduarme y poder ejercer sicología infantil, me encantaban los niños y sentía que que podía estar cerca de ellos en esta profesión.

No tuve cuidado al cruzar el estacionamiento venia buscando mi cel. Para mandarle un mensaje a Edward e indicarle que era posible que saliera tarde por lo que no podría acompañarlo a comer, iba tan concentrada que no vi la furgoneta que derrapaba sobre la superficie congelada del estacionamiento y se dirigía directamente a mí el traer mi ipod a todo volumen tampoco ayudo.

Solo sentí el golpe sobre mi costado y en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre el frio pavimento, y un peso enorme que no me dejaba respirar bien, trate inútilmente de levantarme pero una mano sobre mi hombre derecho me lo impidió, fue en ese momento que caí en la cuenta que el peso era el cuerpo de un hombre sobre.

-Qué diablos- fue lo único que salió de mi boca después de lo sucedido.

-Bueno espera por lo menos un gracias pero dado el golpe recibido es comprensible- Escuche una voz burlona a la vez que áspera agregar a mi comentario para nada acorde con la situación.

El se incorporo y quedo sobre sus rodillas todavía con sus manos sobre mis hombros impidiéndome levantar.

-Deja que me levante, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Volví inútilmente a tratar de incorporarme-

-Quédate donde estas has recibido un buen golpeen la cabeza y estas sangrando es posible que tengas alguna contusión y el movimiento podría agravar las posibles heridas internas-

En ese momento sentí el olor de la sangre como a oxido y a sal y mi cabeza comenzó adarme vueltas, agradecí estar recostada para evitar caer pero tampoco era muy agradable el frio pavimento que ya comenzaba a penetrar mis ropas.

-solo quiero levantarme del pavimento está muy frio y húmedo y no me gusta lo frio y húmedo-

El soltó una risotada al escucharme y me ayudo levantarme lentamente, en cuanto se oyeron las sirenas, hasta ese momento vi la van estampada sobre una furgoneta roja de los años 50 creo no se mucho de auto, lo que si se es que tal vez a mi padre le encantaría verla es fanático de todo tipo de auto antiguo, no entendía el por qué necesitaba un volvo de reciente modelo.

Los camilleros me sacaron de los brazos del tipo que estaba sosteniéndome, y me colocaron el collarín, me subieron a la camilla y gemí ante el dolor en mi cabeza y distintas partes de mi cuerpo.

Comenzaron a inyectarme analgésicos que comenzaron a hacerme efecto y mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

Todo era confuso, oscuro y solo recordaba una par de fuertes brazos sosteniéndome un aliento con aroma a yerbabuena, siempre me gusto la yerbabuena, un par de ojos negros que me penetraban y esa sonrisa picara tan cálida tan sencilla y fácil.

Todo me vino de golpe la van el golpe el frio suelo la ambulancia, trate de incorporarme y todo me dio vueltas y me volví a recostar sobre las almohadas me fije en la paredes eran de color pálido, las cortinas eran de color verde deslavado, daban un toque verdoso a las paredes cuando la luz se filtraba por entre ellas.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos, una enfermera de unos cuarenta y picos de años pero con una enorme sonrisa reflejada en el rostro, yo le devolví la sonrisa y ella se dedico a aplicar mas analgésicos al suero y agrego con voz rebosante de condescendencia.

_Hola pequeña qué bueno que ya despertaste, sientes algún dolor o molestia? Si necesitas algo avísame ok enseguida viene el médico que te está atendiendo eres muy afortunada todas quisiéramos tener ese doctor a nuestra disposición las 24 horas del día a parte de ser muy guapo también es muy agradable principalmente con las chicas lindas._

Al terminar la última frase me guiño el ojo en complicidad en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro el médico, y tenía razón era muy guapo tenía una sonrisa tan cálida que te contagiaba a sonreír también, pero se me hacia conocido de algún lado, forcé mi mente ya que un tipo tan guapo no se puede olvidar.

_Hola Isabela espero que la señorita cope no te este mareando con tanta charla tiende a marear a los pacientes con su plática sin necesidad de medicación, créeme lo e visto._

Sonreí ya que era imposible no hacerlo con tremendo tipo delante de mí por un momento me sentí adolecente deslumbrada por el médico lindo dios me siento como en grey anatomy*.

Trate de sacudir mis pensamientos fuera de mi mente ya que no era normal yo tenía un chico estupendo esperando por mí para llevarme al altar y yo con mis ensoñaciones y médicos sexys, dios tengo que salir de aquí.

El médico lindo tomo mi expediente y comenzó a hacer el chequeo de rutina yo seguí con el dilema de recordar donde lo había visto.

Tomo mi muñeca para verificar mi pulso y sentí una corriente recorrer toda mi espina la cual me hizo emitir un leve gemido que estoy segura por su reacción se dio cuenta, ya que levanto la vista y nos quedamos viendo durante segundos antes de que me soltara tomo el estetoscopio y pidió levantarme con la ayuda de la enferma y lo coloco sobre mi espalda estaba un poco frio por lo que me volví a estremecer, el siguió haciendo su chequeo y yo sentía que me quemaba con cada roce de su piel yo no sabía que es lo que me estaba pasando.

Decidi hablar para cortar el silencio incomodo en el cuarto, cuando se escucho una discusión el el pasillo.

"como que no puedo entrar acaso no sabe con quién está usted hablando, claro que puedo pasar y lo hare en este mismo momento este es el hospital de mi padre, y no me importa con quien este ella es mi prometida la quiero ver ahora"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un muy molesto Edward entro por ella en cuanto me vio y su rostro se suavizo.

Bella cariño estas bien no había podido venir porque esta bola de ineptos no me dejaban pasar pero ya estoy aquí y todo va a salir bien ya lo veras pequeña.

El me tomo ambas manos y me las beso, luego inspecciono mi aspecto y frunció el ceno al doctor que se encontraba hasta ese momento parado frente a la cama viendo toda la escena sin hacer comentario alguno.

_Lamento informarle que estas no son horas de visita así le agradecería que se retirara y volviera por la mañana cuando sea el horario oportuno_

Puntualizo el médico algo molesto no estaba segura pero vi como se miraban Edward y el cómo retándose ambos.

_Pues lamento decirle que yo no me muevo de aquí, si tiene algún problema véalo con el director del hospital _  
dijo tajante Edward a el doctor quien se fue refunfuñando de la habitación, nos quedamos solos y Edward volvió a preguntarme mi estado por mas que le decía que estaba bien el no me creía y tomo el expediente y comenzó a leerlo.

_En serio Edward estoy bien solo fueron unos puntos casi invisibles y algunos moretones de lo demás el doctor dijo que estaba bien, pero de todas maneras me alegra que hayas venido a verme no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo a pasado._

El como era de esperarse se quedo en el hospital a hacerme compañía dijeron que si al día siguiente no había complicaciones podría salir de aquí.

Porque en el momento que había visto a aquel hombre su cuerpo había reaccionado y Isabela no se lo podía creer, y estaba muy disgustada consigo misma.

Por la mañana llego el doctor lindo a inspeccionar mis heridas y sufrí de los mismos calores que la vez anterior para mi fortuna Edward había ido a arreglar todo para que una ambulancia me llevara hasta la casa de sus padres alegando que de esa manera su padre podía estar al pendiente de mi y ver personalmente mi recuperación.

Al momento de terminar el chequeo el doctor comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre el accidente, del cual yo solo recordaba partes si y partes las tenía en blanco a lo que comento que se debía al trauma por la impresión recibida comento que en unos días cuando los golpes comenzaran a sanar lo recordaría todo y entonces nos volveríamos a ver, iba a preguntar el por qué de su comentario cuando Edward entro con su padre tras de él y un par de enfermeros con una camilla que me trasladaría a la ambulancia, el doctor se acerco simulando que tomaría mi presión y susurro al oído, el mundo es un pañuelo.

Antes de irse el médico me miró fijamente y no pudo evitar estremecerme.

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron con incertidumbre ya que no sabía a lo que se refería en realidad no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido Edward me lo había narrado pero no podía juntar su narración con el accidente que había sufrido decidí no darle importancia y tal vez como dijo el doctor todo estaría bien en cuanto mis heridas sanaran.

Llegamos a casa de los padres de Edward y Esme la madre de Edward estaba en la puerta esperando por mí, pedí que me dejaran caminar y lo único que conseguí fue que me metieran en silla de ruedas.

Estaba algo molesta por lo exagerado de la situación nunca me había gustado depender de nadie para hacer mis cosas y ellos no dejaban que moviera un dedo, incluso Edward se negó a dormir conmigo en la misma cama por miedo a lastimar mis heridas, por lo que pidió se metiera otra cama en la habitación para pudiéramos dormir cerca.

_Edward es una necedad no tengo heridas abiertas mas que los puntos de la cabeza no es necesario que hagas esto, además si voy estar en la misma habitación que tú te necesito a mi lado abrazándome._

Lo más que conseguí fue que aceptara acostarse conmigo hasta que me durmiera.

Esa noche soñé con el doctor que por cierto nunca le pregunte su nombre solo sabía que se apellidaba Black, un apellido acorde al color de sus ojos negros como boca de lobo.

Lo peor era que la atracción había sido mutua. Mi experiencia con hombres no es muy dilatada, pero sabía perfectamente cuándo le gustaba a uno y había aprendido a evitarlo.

Ya habian pasado una semana y tenia que ir al hospital para que me retirarn los puntos de la cabeza Edward había insistido en que lo hiciera su padre pero me negué con la escusa de salir un poco accedió con la condición que lo esperara a que llegara para que el me trasladara personalmente.

Esa mañana había esta cavilando de que manera se vestiría ya que sabia que el doctor Black seria el encargado de retirarle los puntos.

Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de maquillarme, de ponerme un vestido algo más femenino y de soltarme el pelo.

«No seas estúpida», murmure determinada a no deshacerme el moño mientras me miraba al espejo.

me había puesto una falda negra, una chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa blanca, y pensaba llevarlo todo bien atado hasta arriba.

Mi apariencia recordaba a Jackie Kennedy y, por supuesto, no necesitaba maquillaje ni joyas.

Perfecta.

_Buenos días, señorita Swan. Siéntese, por favor.

Aquel hombre tenía una voz segura y fuerte. El deseo se apoderó de mi con una urgencia sorprendente. No había tenido una reacción física tan intensa con sólo ver a un hombre u oír su voz desde la adolescencia.

_He leído su expediente y me ha parecido que ha mejorado usted estupendamente bien. También me interesa saber cómo se siente emocionalmente_

Sentirme atraída por él hacía que me muriera de miedo, porque sabía que el deseo hacía que una mujer inteligente tomara decisiones estúpidas. Por eso, decidi centrarme en mi salud y no en el deseo que producía en mi.

_Buenos días doctor Black._

_Por favor, llámame Jacob —contestó él.

_Bueno, ¿quieres que hablemos de mis resultados?

_Primero, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ti.

_Tienes toda la información que necesitas en mi expediente.

_Prefiero oírla de tu boca.

_Creía que esta cita iba a ser una para revisar mis resultados_

Comente sin querer ofender al doctor, pero con tono serio.

_Mis mejores amigos han sido primero pacientes míos —me dijo.

_No tienes aspecto de tener muchos amigos _comente en tono sarcastico.

_Pareces una mujer muy intuitiva _contestó el en tono desafiante_Eso no quiere decir que tú y yo no pudiéramos llegar a ser grandes amigos.

_Veo que dices las cosas a las claras._ Comente en el mismo tono.

—De no ser así, jamás habría llegado a donde he llegado. En esta vida, hay que saber pedir lo que se quiere.

_Si esto va a ayudar a que me den de alta que lo dudo, no hay ningún problema _dije demasiado brusco_. Si lo que me estás proponiendo es una relación personal, mi respuesta es no —concluí.

El asintió.

No parecía en absoluto ofendido.

_Respeto tu decisión _comentó_. Claro que eso no quiere decir que no vaya a intentar que cambies de opinión.

_Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

_Y yo preferiría que no me trataras como a un paria por el mero hecho de ser doctor del hospital en el que estas afiliada.

_Querer hablar de mi salud no es tratarte como a un marginado.

_Pero negarme la posibilidad de una amistad...

_Tú no necesitas mi amistad para nada.

_En eso, te equivocas —contestó el con sinceridad.

_No tengo ningún interés en convertirme en la amiguita de un hombre de negocios.

En ese momento entro una enfermera con los utensilios para que me quitaran los puntos, lo agradeci tenia decidio no volver a verlo despues de este dia tenia una vida planeada la cual no pensaba tirar por la borda por un deslis.

* * *

**hola espero les haya gustado espero su rew con sus comentarios.**

**saludos **


	2. incertidumbre

**Hola ya estoy devuelta con el segundo capitulo gracias a las chicas por sus comentarios, y si me demoro es por que quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, me agradaria que dejaran revievs ya que me eh dado cuenta que ha tenido mucha aceptacion pero no se toman el tiempo para dejar algun comentario bueno o malo se los agraeceria enormemente.**

**sin mas preambulo aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

**Advertencia : contiene lemon solo para mayores.**

**sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

Después de salir del consultorio Edward me llevo a comer ya que no había desayunado por miedo al los hospitales. Decidí que lo mejor era olvidar lo ocurrido.

Estábamos en la terraza de un restaurant cuando vi pasar una furgoneta de color azul, y muchas imágenes volvieron a mi mente, un golpe, La furgoneta, el peso, la sonrisa, los ojos negros!

_¡Oh dios mío! No pude evitar que se escaparán estas palabras de mi boca por lo que me la cubrí con la mano demasiado tarde Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado intentado saber que me ocurría tarde un par de segundos poder aclara mis ideas por lo que le conté parte de lo que había recordado.

-Bella que te pasa te sientes bien te duele algo vamos al hospital- al escuchar esta últimas palabras me paralice por ningún motivo regresaría al hospital después de lo que había recordado me había portando tan mal con Jacob y él había sido quien me había apartado de la furgoneta evitando que me aplastara.

-No estoy bien solo que vi pasar una furgoneta y eh recordado parte del accidente, es todo muy confuso pero creo que como dijo Jacob poco a poco los recuerdos vendrán a mi mente sin necesidad de forzarlos-

-Jacob quien es Jacob?-Demonios lo llame por su nombre delante de Edward como eh sido tan estúpida.

-Jacob es el médico que me atendió en el hospital y el mismo que me dio la alta esta mañana así se llama Jacob Black.

Termine con la esperanza pintada en mi rostro de que Edward lo dejara pasar sin darle importancia al asunto lo menos que quería era que Edward se hiciera ideas erróneas con él.

-Esta semana tengo que presentar los exámenes pendientes por el accidente, estaré en la biblioteca la mayor parte del tiempo creo que va siendo hora que regrese a mi departamento.

Edward se volvió a su asiento y noto mi cambio repentino de conversación pero no dijo nada y solo asintió después de un raro tomo mi mano y me atrajo a asía el rozo mis labio con los suyos y volví a sentir esa sensación que siempre sentía a su toque, acaso jamás me acostumbraría a su presencia? A su toque? Era indescriptible olvidaba a todos y todo, mi madre en alguna ocasión dijo que parecíamos magnetos y que me movía a la par con el por lo que cuando le notifique mi decisión de nuestro compromiso a largo plazo ella ya se lo esperaba.

Después de salir del instituto Edward y yo habíamos decidido que haríamos un compromiso, me regalo un diminuto anillo de compromiso con una cadenita de platino, ya que el quería que que nos casáramos antes de entrar a la universidad a lo que yo me opuse ya que no creía en el matrimonio a temprana edad, el estuvo renuente a aceptar mi decisión pero después de que sus padres hablaron con mis padres se decidió a hacer un compromiso a largo plazo todavía no habíamos decidido la fecha pero sabíamos que lo haríamos tarde o temprano yo no visualizaba una vida sin él, era un hecho y esperaba lo mismo de él.

Mi mejor amiga del instituto Alice también se había venido conmigo a estudiar ya que ella quería estudiar diseño le encantaba todo le que tenía que ver con la moda, y sus padres se la pasaban de viaje siempre que podían. Tenían la extraña idea de que si le daban suficiente dinero para sus maratónicas compras estarían cumpliendo con su labor de padres, y ella era feliz haciéndoles creer eso.

Era por esa razón por la que ella y yo compartíamos el apartamento, el cual tenía 3 habitaciones el tercero era para cuando nuestros padres venían de visita.

Yo soy hija única. El resultado de dos jóvenes enamorados. El amor estaba en el aire cuando Charlie Swan, el policía, puso los ojos en la chica nueva en la ciudad, Renee weber. No era el único chico que aprecio sus hermosas curvas, pero sin duda era el único que le llamó la atención a ella .

Renee nunca fue una muy dura de conseguir , por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para que Charlie le colocara el anillo y la hizo caminar por el pasillo de la capilla municipal. Una vez que vine al mundo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo era un gran error y necesitaba mas de esta vida.

Ellos no eran compatibles en absoluto. Charlie era terco y silencioso, pero nunca perdió esa cualidad enigmática, que mantuvo a Renee atada a el más tiempo de lo que ella hubiera preferido. Su obstinación , sin embargo , era lo que repelía . Él era el policía que aspiraba , después de todo el si había conseguido lo que quería y desgraciadamente no vio lo que ella quería pensando que tenían los mismos intereses ella era demasiado joven.

Bueno , el resultado Renee fue sumamente terca y finalmente decidió que su camino no era el mismo ni adecuado para ella.

Por lo tanto, a la edad de cuatro años, me mudé con mi madre a California. Desde allí, finalmente nos instalamos en Phoenix , Arizona, cuando yo tenía 11 años de edad. Debido a todas esas tonterías , he llegado a odiar el movimiento.

Finalmente , Renee conoció a un chico , que era, como , totalmente su otra mitad ambos _totalmente_ atascados en los últimos años ochenta y los primeros años de los noventa.

De todos modos, Phil, hombre de Renee, es realmente impresionante , incluso para mis estándares, pero también es diez años menor que ella , que lo hace siete años mayor que yo . A veces me asusta un poco, pero él la hace tan feliz , así que no me quejo .

Y así es como terminé viviendo con charly en Forks de nuevo. Odiaba los excesivas demostraciones de amor y la cara de Renne cada que se despedían ya que él era jugador de beisbol y viajaba mucho y ella se tenía que quedar en casa para cuidarme. Renee quería viajar con Phil, pero se detenía por mí, y ella sentía que era demasiado joven para quedarme sola en Phoenix. Así que a los dieciséis años, justo antes de que tercer año comenzó , regresé a Forks a vivir con Charlie .

Vivir con Charlie no era del todo malo . Desde luego no era lo peor de vivir allí . La cosa es, me gusta conocer gente nueva. Pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención y así , no había una maldita manera de que el regreso de la hija perdida del Jefe de la Policía, Charlie Swan , pasara desapercibida . Y al parecer no estaba a la altura de la imagen de mi madre. Ya que ella en verdad era hermosa en sus años de instituto.

Ahí conocí a Edward y a su hermano Emmett quien se convirtió este ultimo en un hermano para mí.

Edward compartió conmigo la clase de bilogía al principio tuvimos problemas de comunicación y ego por parte de ambos hasta que llegamos a hacer la tregua.

Después de dos meses el decidió que seria romántico si trepaba por mi ventana y se me declaraba, para su desgracia el jefe Swan no pensó lo mismo y lo arresto por allanamiento, después de muchas discusiones alegando locura de amor temporal por parte de los padres de Edward, mi padre no presento cargos y acepto nuestro noviazgo con supervisión por parte de ambos padres de familia, no dejándonos solos ningún momento y aparte me castigo alegando que si no le hubiera abierto la ventana el no hubiera entrado y que lo habíamos tramado entre los dos, por su puesto me mantuve molesta con Edward un par de semanas antes de darle mi primer beso.

Desde entonces no nos separamos, cuando decidí venir a vivir a sealt el me pidió vivir juntos como compañeros de cuarto y aunque a mí me pareció bien ninguno de nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo a pesar de que ya nos habíamos comprometido.

Así es como termine viviendo en el departamento que rentábamos las dos juntas pero últimamente estábamos teniendo problemas para pagar los gastos ya que era un departamento en una zona residencial ya que era una de las condiciones de nuestros padres el vivir en una zona segura y esas zonas solo se encontraban en aéreas residenciales por lo que nos conseguimos un par de trabajos para solventarlos , pero Alice se gastaba todo el dinero que le enviaban sus padres en materiales para el curso de diseño.

Decidimos poner un anuncio donde se buscaba un compañero para que nos ayudara con los gastos, aunque Edward insistía en darme para pagar los gasto nunca me había gustado depender de nadie sentía que le daban derechos sobre de mi.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado metida en mis pensamientos que habíamos llegado a su casa me gire para encararlo.

-Que hacemos aquí creo haberte dicho que me llevaras a mi departamento.

-Sí pero me gustaría que te quedaras una última noche conmigo por favor.

Termino con esa sonrisa torcida que me desarmaba aunque no me mantuviera igual tenía un enorme poder sobre mí.

-Está bien solo por hoy. Finalice.

Con un gemido, el me atrajo. Su mano se estremeció torpemente sobre mi rostro, pero a mi no me importaba. Sus movimientos eran espasmódicos, pero él era tan tierno, tan consciente del gran punto de inflexión que esto era.

Él bajó su boca, tomando mis labios en el más suave de los besos.

—Ahh Bella, —el dijo con la voz quebrada. Él volvió mi cara hacia él, sus dedos acariciando la línea de mi mandíbula. —Yo siempre te amare.

El bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios en los míos. Sólo un simple gesto. Cuando me tambalee hacia él, él deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cuello, me cogió la nuca y me atrajo.

Me besó como un hombre hambriento. No era suave, y sin embargo lo era. Yo no hubiera podido explicarlo aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Había tanta urgencia. Él devoraba mis labios, pero había tanto amor y cuidado que me odiaba por mis traicioneros pensamientos.

Su lengua ahondó profundo, lamiendo suavemente sobre la mia entonces fue más profundo, envolviéndose alrededor de la mia, explorando cada parte de su boca. Yo aspire aire violentamente por la nariz debido a que él se robaba con cada chupada el que yo trataba de arrastrar más allá de sus labios.

Cuando finalmente él se despegó, respiraba tan duramente como yo. Su mirada se posó sobre mis senos, y luego fui empujada hacia atrás ala cama. Mi espalda se reunió con la cama y el calor que emanaba de el me quemaba la piel. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos fueran bordeando mi vientre hasta ahuecar mis pequeños senos con sus manos.

Yo trague saliva con nerviosismo y eche por casualidad otro vistazo a el. Lo que vi provocó un aleteo profundo de mi vientre.

Él extendió su mano y la puso bajo mi barbilla.

—Dulce Bella, —murmuró. —Creo que tú sabes lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

Mi pulso se aceleró, y podía realmente sentir la sangre golpeando en mis sienes y en mi cuello. Por mi respiración salían todos los nerviosos, y me sentía mareada de curiosidad.

—¿estás lista? —el preguntó con suavidad.

El siempre me preguntaba antes de penetrarme la haber sido mi primera vez el se tomaba muy en serio la palabra virgen a pesar que de eso ya habían pasado varios años, a veces deseaba que el se olvidara y me hiciera olvidar todo y a todos.

El rozó sus dedos sobre mis pezones, convirtiéndolos en puntos dolorosamente duros. Fue difícil concentrarse cuando todo mi mundo era borroso.

—si, —dije con voz ronca. —Estoy lista para ti. Siempre para ti.

El besó la curva de mi cuello cuando sus manos taparon mis pechos, apretando suavemente.

Él me devolvió el beso mientras sus dedos intentaban torpemente desabrocharme los pantalones. Durante varios segundos el único sonido que se oía era el roce de los pantalones vaqueros, de la respiración agitada y del roce de la ropa.

El verlo desnudo fue un shock. Mi mirada vagaba con aprecio por su duro, musculoso cuerpo. Edward delgado con caderas estrechas y hombros anchos. Su pecho era suave, con una tenue línea de cabello que le corría por la sección media y recorría su ombligo hacia su camino feliz.

Me ruborizó, incapaz de controlar el calor que se arrastraba por mi cuello cuando mi mirada bajó hasta la confluencia de sus piernas. Su polla sobresalía hacia arriba desde un nido de vello castaño. Larga y gruesa, la cabeza estirada.

Él me miro de la misma forma que yo lo estaba viendo haciendo me sentir hermosa deceada.

—Bella.

Volví la cabeza hacia la petición suave de Edward.

—Ven aquí, —dijo al tiempo que extendía la mano.

Y fui voluntariamente, con confianza entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Él tembló y contuvo la respiración.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti? —Edward susurró mientras se agachó de nuevo para tomar mi boca.

Hubo más urgencia esta vez, como si ya no tuviera la paciencia para cortejar suavemente. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, yo baje la mano, buscando ahuecarlo íntimamente abajo. Él se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su rígida longitud.

Le acaricie con cuidado, disfrutando de las diferentes texturas, la aspereza y la suavidad, la vena gorda en la parte inferior y luego el flexible saco.

Él se empujó contra mi mano, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Cada caricia me trajo placer. Explore su longitud, maravillada por su tamaño nunca se acostumbraría a la perfección de su cuerpo. Lo tomaría en su cuerpo. No lo habría hecho de ninguna otra manera, pues el ocupaban su corazón, su alma. Ahora necesitaba un vínculo físico algo que le recordara a quien pertenecía ya la promesa que había hecho.

—Ámame, —suplique.

Con un gemido, el atrajo su cara hacia mi. Su mano se estremeció torpemente sobre mi rostro, pero a mi no me importaba. Sus movimientos eran espasmódicos, pero él era tan tierno.

Él bajó su boca, tomando mis labios en el más suave de los besos.

Edward enmarcó mis hombros y luego arrastró sus labios hasta la curva de mi cuello, mordisqueando una ruta de acceso a mi oreja. Era como si una droga invadiese mi sangre. Aturdida. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de caer. Mis piernas temblaron y entonces me fallaron.

Sus manos me cogieron, sosteniéndome, sin que sus labios dejaran nunca mi cuerpo. Suspire pequeños sonidos entrecortados de satisfacción.

Él bajó la mano hasta mi vientre, y temblé cuando él se desplazó hasta la unión de mis piernas. Él arrastró la punta de un dedo a través de los rizos cortos que tentadoramente se elevaban sobre la cubierta de mi intimidad. Luego él presionó. Sólo un suave empujón y se deslizó pasando por mis pliegues. La yema de su dedo revoloteó sobre mi clítoris. Una vez, dos veces.

Se me escapó un gemido y arque mi pelvis hacia adelante, buscando más de su tacto.

Sus dedos se hundieron más, deslizándose a través de mi humedad hasta rondar a mi apertura, localizando mi sensible entrada.

Los largos dedos de Edward se metieron internamente y luego se retiraron. Extendió mis fluidos sobre mis pliegues hasta que mi clítoris. Luego metió un dedo adentro, provocando y tocando las paredes de mi intimidad.

La prisa de un orgasmo inminente me dejó sin aliento, la larga y repentina acumulación, la presión y la tensión y la deliciosa espera de la explosión inevitable. Una feroz necesidad me asaltó, tirando de todos mis sentidos hasta que grite pidiendo misericordia.

Los dedos de Edward dejaron mi tembloroso clítoris, y su mano acarició mi vientre, dejando un rastro débil de mi humedad. Él acunó un seno, hundiéndolo en la palma de su mano con su pulgar rozando mi sensible protuberancia.

Luego él simplemente me dio la vuelta, tomándome de las caderas colocandome ambas manos en el colchón jalo mis caderas hacia el y empujando muy suavemente mi espalda hacia abajo para quedar con mi trasero al aire.

Impaciente, él empujó mis piernas, separándolas, doblándome las rodillas y luego jalándome aún más alto las caderas, hasta que estaba completamente abierta y vulnerable a él.

-Hermosa, exclamo.

Se colocó en mi apertura y en una estocada, se empujó a sí mismo hasta la empuñadura.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi cuerpo se arqueó y se convulsionó. Luche frenéticamente mientras trataba de procesar las sensaciones primarias que estaban bombardeándome desde todas partes. Dios, él era grande. Grueso y pesado. Yo estaba ajustada a su alrededor. Tan firmemente que no sabía cómo había logrado su entrada. Pero él entró.

Él colocó una mano en cada lado de mi cadera, sus dedos clavados mi piel. Fuego y determinación iradiaba su tacto. Amor. Pasión.

Despacio él se arrastró hacia fuera, hasta que sólo la cabeza roma de su polla descansaba justo dentro de mi entrada.

—Por favor, — susurre. —Tómame, Edward. Ámame. Hazme tuya. Siempre he sido tuya.

Trate de que esas palabras mitigaran mi sentimiento de culpa y se clavaran en mi mente y cuerpo para recordarme siempre a quien pertenecía.

Gire mi rostro para verle, El apretó la mandíbula, y cerró los ojos como si luchara por el control. Pero yo no quería que sus movimientos fueran mesurados. Le quería rudo y apasionado. Le quería tan loco como ella estaba.

Me incline para tocarle. Deslice mis dedos por la longitud de él y luego de vuelta a donde estábamos unidos. Y como si fuera posible él aumentó aún más su dureza.

—Bella, para, —él dijo con voz áspera. —Dios, que haces conmigo.

—Tómame. No te contengas. No me harás daño.

Con un gemido torturado, él se lanzó hacia delante.

El se esforzaba por ir más profundo en mi interior.

Me estremecí inquieta cuando el placer subió otra vez desde lo más profundo.

Me incline mas para satisfacer cada embestida, jadeando cuando él me agarró por las nalgas, sujetándolas para poder lograr una mayor profundidad.

Él era duro, y nos mezclamos perfectamente en combinación. Atrás y adelante, él se sumergió, su cuerpo formó una capa protectoramente sobre mi.

—No pares, — lo inste. —Por favor, no pares.

—No lo haré cariño. No lo haré.

Las caderas de él chocaban con mi trasero, y yo me esforze para empujarlas buscando, queriendo liberarme de nuevo. Fue diferente esta vez, no tan laxo como antes. Fue más nítido, más rápido, más impaciente, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para rogar, por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que era, la habitación se nubló y me corri largo y duro.

Edward emitió un grito ronco y luego un gemido agónico. Se apretó sobre mi y se metió frenéticamente hasta que finalmente se quedó inmóvil, su polla todavía encajada en mi interior.

Sus caderas temblaron espasmódicamente, y se derrumbó sobre mi, con la frente apoyada contra mi espalda. Después de un largo momento, su respiración se volvió más lenta y él besó suavemente cada centímetro de mi espalda.

—Te quiero, —murmuró él.

Mi corazón se estrujó, y cerré sus ojos, absorbiendo el momento. El amor de él. La satisfacción, el lento sentimiento que se arrastraba por mis venas.

Volvió a besarme y luego cuidadosamente rodó fuera de mi. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, regresando un momento después con una toalla ahuecada sobre su ingle. Él se limpió cuidadosamente y luego suavemente limpió el semen pegajoso del interior de mis muslos.

Cuando hubo terminado, tiró la toalla y se acostó en su otro lado. Yo estaba tumbada boca arriba, con la mirada demasiado desenfocada para hacer algo más que ubicar los patrones aleatorios en el techo.

La mano de Edward, que descansaba sobre mi vientre, frotó círculos suaves antes de mover la palma de la mano a un seno primero y luego al otro.

Las manos de él me acariciaron el cuerpo hasta que juró que ronroneaba como una gata satisfecha. —Tan dulce, —él murmuró.

Los ojos de él brillaron y echaron chispas mientras me miraba.

Quede dormida en segundos, cuando el comenzó a tararear la canción que me compuso cuando estábamos en el instituto.

Al despertar tome una ducha y me desayune algo ligero tenía que llegar a la biblioteca necesitaba ponerme la día ya que me daban otra oportunidad para presentar el examen al menos lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Pase por un café ya que Edward no me había dejado dormir por toda la noche solo después de dormir un par de horas sentí su boca en mis pezones y al darse cuenta que lo había descubierto el me regalo su sonrisa torcida sin atisbo de remordimiento y nuevamente me deje llevar.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida me hizo girar en circulo al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se tenso ante su roce a pesar de que fue mínimo.

* * *

**Que les parecio espero sus comentarios, se imaginan con quien se encontro vienen nuevas revelaciones, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo espero muchos rew para actualizar en la siguiente semana.**

**saludos de analymasen.**


End file.
